


Cold shoulder

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x plus size reader - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Cold shoulder

 

  


 

**Requested?    Yes** l   No

**By:** [@chunksbutfunks](https://tmblr.co/mVlqtAH2m2RrvSDrdAGTv6A)

**Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Latina plus sized reader

 **Summary:** Girl I’ve been dying to give you new ideas to write!! Can I get a Bucky x Latina plus size goddess where the reader overheard him say that she would be beautiful if she lost weight so she gives him the cold shoulder?? You can choose how it ends. 

 **Warning(s):** none

 **Word count:** 1140

**Credit(s): I don’t own the images, credits to owner(s)**

**Link(s):** Ao3

“Bucky” you whined while strolling through the hallway on your way to the kitchen, your boyfriend had promised to bring back snacks for your binge watch session but he never came back. You had been waiting for ten minutes (worried about your snacks) when you decided to take it upon yourself to find out what was taking your boyfriend so long.

 

The sound of people talking in the kitchen made you let out a chuckle as you assumed that Bucky had caught himself in an interesting topic and had forgotten about you, or your snacks. You were about to enter the kitchen when your name tumbled from your boyfriend’s lips, making you instantly curious to know what he was talking about.

 

“I just feel like” your boyfriend let out a sigh which made you frown in confusion as he sounded worried. Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach as you didn’t know where the conversation was going.

 

“I feel like [Y/N] would be more beautiful if she’d lose a few pounds” Bucky’s words made you bite your lip in order to stop yourself from either gasping out loud or breaking out screaming as your feelings were hurt. You had never thought to hear those words, you head heard a thousand times from friends, family and lovers, leave your boyfriend’s lips. You really had thought that Bucky was the right one for you as he helped you feel more confident in your body and always stood up for you when someone tried to degrade you because of your weight.

 

Your heart painfully clenched in your chest when he let out another sigh, “She’s breathtaking right now, but I think that a few pounds less will really make her glow, you know?” he said. Tears brimmed your eyes but you refused to let them cascade down your cheeks as you didn’t want to show the affect your boyfriend’s words had on you.

 

“I don’t agree” Sam’s voice spoke, making you let out a soft sigh while waiting for him to detail the reason for his disagreement. “I think that she’s beautiful the way she is. Beauty shouldn’t be based on someone’s weight, it’s the personality and spirit that counts” you nodded your head at Sam’s statement, your spirits a little bit lifted as he always knew what to say to make you feel better.

 

You turned around and made your way back to your room, not bothered to care if Bucky would eventually come back and join you. Upon getting comfortable beneath the bed sheets, you pressed play on the TV show you were watching and cleared your throat, not in the mood to dwell on your boyfriend’s inconsiderate comment.

 

 

##  **~~~**

 

 

“Sam can you pass me a napkin, please?” you asked, having finished eating your pizza. He nodded his head and handed you a napkin before continuing eating his chicken wings. He sat on your right side while Bucky was sitting on the left, awkwardly watching you ignore him. It had been a few hours since he had dropped the unnecessary comment about your weight and you had decided to give him the cold shoulder. Crying wouldn’t better the situation because you weren’t planning on losing weight. You were thankful to be confident enough to not let his comment get the best of you and turn into an insecure mess.

 

You wiped the corners of your mouth before tossing the napkin on the small coffee table in front of you before focusing back on the TV as it was showing a random action movie. Bucky hadn’t touched his slices of pizza at all as you ignoring him didn’t sit well with him. He had ended up coming back with your snacks and wanted to continue the binge watch session but you got dressed and then left the compound without even acknowledging his presence.

 

Ever since that, Bucky had called you several times and left a few text messages, asking you why you were ignoring him while you were out with your friends. You didn’t bother answering to them as you weren’t in the mood to deal with him. A few hours later, Sam had ordered a pizza for you and Bucky and gladly invited the two of you to join him on the couch in the lounge to enjoy each other’s company.

 

“[Y/N]” Bucky’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts as you didn’t know that you had tuned out. You cleared your throat and continued to look at the TV screen while giving him a short hum. He sighed while placing his plate on the small coffee table before turning to you, his eyes boring holes in the side of your face.

 

“Have I done something? You’ve been ignoring me since this afternoon and I don’t know what I did” you rolled your eyes at his statement while shooting Sam a quick glance. He looked back at you and raised his eyebrow as he also was curious to find out the reason why you were ignoring your boyfriend.

 

“Did I do something?” Bucky desperately asked to which you nodded your head slowly, clenching your jaw as you slowly felt the irritation creep up your body again.

 

“Please tell me what so I can make it up to you” your boyfriend softly spoke and placed his hand on your thigh, gently squeezing it while hoping to get you to look at him. You pursed your lips, “Why do you think that you can define my beauty based on my weight?” you asked and finally turned to Bucky who immediately clenched his eyes shut, finally knowing what he had done wrong.

 

“It took me a lot of work and growth to accept and love my body with all its flaws. Why on earth did you feel entitled to say something so inconsiderate and hurtful?” you swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths to calm down the anger you felt churning in your stomach. Sam placed a hand on your shoulder to show you his silent support as he knew that chiming in wouldn’t do him any good.

 

Bucky ran his metal hand through his hair before shaking his head, “I was stupid…I don’t really know why I said that, [Y/N]. You are so beautiful and I love every inch of your body. Please forgive my ignorance” you saw the shame and guilt clouding your boyfriend’s eyes, making you sigh and slowly nod your head.

 

“Okay” you mumbled and gave his hand a quick squeeze before focusing your attention back on the movie playing on the TV. Bucky couldn’t help but smile and peck your cheek quickly as he knew that you were still angry at him. He was more than willing to give you the space and time you needed in order to forgive and forget what he had done.

 

 


End file.
